The First Male Shinigami
by nakesnake
Summary: What would it be like if the only known shinigami were female? What would happen if Ichigo do to some unwanted help from inside is able to use spiritual pressure and energy like a shinigami with out knowing it and just thought he had some kind of special power? Well lets see what happens then. IchigoxMassiveHarem Mass GenderBend
1. Chapter 1

**The First male shinigami**

Thud. That was the noise all five people heard as they saw the sixth one fall to the ground after getting kicked in the face by a boy with orannge hair plain jeans and also wearing a jacket. This boy name is Kurusaki Ichigo. The other three guys stared as Ichigo glared at them. One guy wearing a beanie suddeny yelled at Ichigo.

"Who the hell do you think you are suddenly coming up and kicking Yama-bro then telling us to leave huh!" He yelled before getting kicked in the face by an annoyed looking Ichigo. "Toshi-bro!" Screamed a man wearing a plain hat. "I never seen such unnessecary violance before why would you do that!" He continued

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted before pointing at a knocked over vase with water coming out and flowers. "Question 1. What is that?" Ichigo asked still pointing at the vase. "You the stinky looking one!" Ichigo said as he pointed at a guy wearing a beanie. He pointed at himself before answering. "U-um an offering to a person who just passed away?" He said unsure.

"Correct!" Ichigo said kicking him in the face sending him to the ground with a thud. "Mit-bro!" Screamed a man wearing a hat and one with long hair. "Question 2! Why is the vase knocked over?" "C-cause we knocked it over when we were s-skateboarding?" Said the man with the hat. "THEN APOLOGIZE TO THE GIRL STANDING RIGHT THERE!" Ichigo shouted pointing at a girl who had blood over the top left corner of her head leading pass her eye.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The last two guys shouted before running away both screaming "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" before turning a corner and disappearing from view. "I am sure that if we scare them that much you wont have to worry about them anymore bother you." Ichigo said to the girl who smiled at him.

"Sorry about using you in this kind of way." "It's ok i don't mind since you had to so that i could rest in peace with out being disturbed by them." The little girl said as Ichigo began to walk away. "Bye!" She called out as Ichigo walked around a corner waveing bye.

"Man what a bunch of jerks mesing with that little girls grave sight." Ichigo thought to himself as he cotinued to walk to his house. He walked up the door leading ito his house and opened it. "I'm home" Ichigo said ad as soon as he walked i he was kicked in the face by none other the his dad Isshin Kurusaki.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! DINNER STARTS AT SEVE SHARP!" He screamed angrily as Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu simply watched as if a it was a daily thing. "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN IN CASE YOU MUST KNOW I WAS HELPIG A SPIRIT PASS ON TO PEACE!"Ichigo shouted back.

"OOH SO YOU GONNA SHUBB THE FACT THAT YOU CA SEE GHOST BUT I CAN'T HUH!" Isshin screamed out. "SHUT UP! ITS NOT LIKE I ASKED TO BE BORN THIS WAY!" Ichigo countered angrily. "Oh stop it you to the food is starting to get cold." Yuzu said as she held up a wooden spoon. "Don't bother Yuzu ya kow they won't stop. Another bowl." Karin said holding up a bowl.

"FIRST OF ALL, THE HOUSE RULES ARE WAY TO STRICT! IN WHAT WORLD THOSE AN ADULT EXPECT A HEALTHY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY COME HOME BEFORE SEVEN!" Ichigo shouted while Yuzu looked over catching sight of a ghost man near ichigo listeing to the conversation. "Nee-san you got another one." Yuzu said causing Ichigo to looked at the dead man floating above him.

"WAHHH WERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Ichigo said lookig at the man. Karin now looking over spoke up again. "Must be hard have such high specs Ichi-nee." Karin said. "I wish i could see them like Ichigo-nee-san but i only see blurs." Yuzu said "Not me." Karin began. "I don't really belive in them." She finished. "Huh but can't you see them to?" Yuzu asked. "Whether you see them or not those not prove that they exist either way." Karin said a cold chill coming over both the ghost -who had no idea how he could feel cold- and Yuzu.

"Besides the point how those this sound." Karin began again. "Would you like to frolic with ghost in the wind of early summer? Only during may." Karin said holding up a piece of paper to Yuzu who looked curious. "HEY KARIN STOP TRYING TO MAKE MONEY OFF ME!" Ichigo shouted at Karin looking annoyed. "AN OPENING!" Isshin shouted throwing Ichigo to the ground wrapping his legs around his arm and pulling on it.

When he felt no ressistence he loosened his grip a bit which was a very bad idea as Ichigo suddenly threw him off tossig him to the floor lookig pissed off. "FORGET IT I'M GOING TO SLEEP!" Ichigo said annoyed. "It's your fault you know that right?" Karin said looking at her dad also annoyed. Wh-what!? How come!?" Isshin asked confused.

"Nee-san is having a hard time already with all the ghost appearing out of nowhere already." Yuzu told her father. "WHAT!? He talks to you about his problems but not me his ow father!?" Isshin said looking extremelly surprised. "Well I don't either since your a forty old man with the communication abilites of a child." Karin said lazily.

"Oh mother where have I gone wrong in teaching my children!?" Isshin said pressig his face agaist a poster of a beautiful women smilling happily with flowers surrounding her with the words Masaki forever above her."What should I do?" He ask as if expecting an answer. "Firstly why not take down that ridiculous poster of mom." Karin said.

**xxxWith Ichigoxxx**

Ichigo sighed as he slammed the door shut with a slightly loud slam. "Man what an idiot father. He thosen't know a damn thing." Ichigo thought to himself annoyed at his father once again. Ichigo walked over to his bed before stopping seeing a black swollow tail butterfly come in to his room threw the window. "What is this? Where did it come from?" Ichigo asked himself curious where the butterfly came from.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly opened wide as a strange women. She was wearing a black kimono with a white sash around her waist. She had shoulder-length black hair with black eyes showing no emotion whats so ever. She also had a standard katana in its sheath strapped to her side. "Wha?" Ichigo said confused as the girl seemed to come out of nowhere. "It is near." She said as her foot connected with the floor ad walkig forward a bit looking aroud the room her eyes actually passing over Ichigo.

Suddenly she was kicked directly to the floor by none other then Ichigo a momet later. "It is near... my ass retard!" Ichigo said sound extremelly angry. The girl simply had a very confused look as she lifted her head up to look at Ichigo. "Your pretty confidet aren't you burglar. By 'It is near' do you mean the safe is near or something!?" Ichigo said angry. The girl just stared for a bit before speaking up. "You can see me and kick me to?" She asked causing Ichigo to deadpan. "Huh of course I can see and kick you what are you retarded?" Ichigo asked as he stared at her. "Shut it Ichigo. Don't make so much ruckus on the second floor." Isshin said coming in ad kicking Ichigo in the back earning him a punch by Ichigo.

"How can I not make such a ruckus! I mean seriously look at this guy whats with the security i the damn house!" Ichigo said pointing at the girl in his room. Isshin simply had a confused look. "What do you mean i don't see anyone else in here?" Isshin said then leaving the room closing the door. "What? How can you not see the samuri wearing girl with a sword?" Ichigo said before the girl spoke up catching his attention. "Don't bother. It is not possible for people to see me. I am a Shinigami." She said earning a surprised look from Ichigo.

**xxxTen minutes laterxxx**

"So let me get this straight. You are a shinigami and you come from a place called the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the so called female shinigami. "Ok i'll belive you then." Ichigo said crossing his arms. "YA RIGHT LIKE I WOULD BELIVE THAT RETARD!" Ichigo screamed at her like she was insane and catching her by surprise.

"You...you can see ghost but you don't belive in the fact that there are shinigami!?" The girl asked. "Of course not. I have never see a shinigami so how ca i bee sure your telling the truth. My dad couldn't see you so i can't help but admit that your not human. However cut the shinigami crap. Got it brat?" Ichigo said as he began to puch her away.

She grew and evil smile with a tick mark as she suddenly pointed two figers at him. "Insolent little...Way of binding one Obstruction." She said and suddenly Ichigo's hands were sent behind his back. "What the hell!?" Ichigo said not sure what was happening. Ichigo suddenly foud himself on the floor being kicked by the girl now. "Ha you can't move now. Its a form of demon arts that only a shinigami can beable to use.

"She said clearly enjoying what she was doing. "I would kill you for being suck an idiot, but I can't since you are a human and we are not permmited to kill humans the soul society have not ordered dead." She said before she began pulling out a sword whitch caused Ichigo who was struggling a few moments ago to suddenly stop and freeze.

Quickly and suddenly she hit the ghost that was laying on the ground next to Ichigo for some unknown reason with the top hilt of her katana. "N-no I don't want to go to hell." He said. "Do not worry the place you are going to is not hell. Unlike hell the place you are going to is peaceful. The soul society." She finished as the ghost was consumed in a bright light before disappearing a butterfly suddenly flying away.

"What the what happened to the ghost?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the girl. "Shut up and listen while I do some explaining. Now then there are two different types of spirits. There are plus like the one you just saw or as you like to say ghost. Then there are hollows evil spirits that attack plus hopping to get stronger."

The girl held to pictures both with a bunny. One holding the buny smiling with flowers surrounding it, and another also with the bunny looking evil with lightning surrounding it. "Any questions?" She asked casually while showing him the pictures. "Yes ummm why do your drawings abnormally suck?" Ichigo asked whitch caused the girl to draw a mustache with swirley ends.

"I will now continue with the explanation." She said throwing away the black marker she held and walking away from him. "We shinigami's haves two different duties." She held up another two different drawings. "One is to guide pluses to the soul society using soul burial, and the second is to extinguish hollows which is my current job." She finished. "Wait so then the reason you are here is to kill a hollow right?" Ichigo asked her curious.

"Yes in fact that is right why do you ask?" She replied. "Then what the heck are you doing over here on not out there killing it!?" ichigo asked as the girl looked away. "Well you see the problem is that I can't really feel it's presence anymore for some strange reason." She said casually. "What do..." Ichigo said but was cut off by a loud voice catching him from surprise. "What was that just now? What was that huge loud voice?" Ichigo thought quietly.

"Hmm something powerful must be near that it is hindering my sencening ability." The girl said to her self looking around the room. "Hey. Hey shinigami." Ichigo said catching the girls attetion. "What?" She simply asked him. "What do you mean what! Did you not hear that loud voice just now?" Ichigo said

"How could she not hear something so loud?" Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the women. "Huge voice? When did..." She started but was cut off by the loud voice suddenly screaming again. "That voice it is udoubtly a hollow's voice." The girl thought. "KYAAAAAAA!" A small girls voice screamed out. "That voice! It belongs to Yuzu!" Ichigo said as he saw the so called 'shinigami' girl run out the door.

"Hey where are you going!?" Ichigo screamed out watching her leave. "Quiet I am positive it was a hollow down there I am going to go take care of it." She said about to leave again. "Wait let me loose so i can come I need to make sure Yuzu and Karin are safe!" Ichigo shouted trying to get free. The girl ignored him and continued to open the door. As soon as she did do Karin appeared with blood on her head.

"Ohh good it hasn't come up here yet. Everything was fine but all of a sudden blood started pouring out of dads back ad something big ad hard hit me. I'm not sure what is was but i had to come and make sure you where ok Ichi-nee." Kari said before falling uncconcious. "KARIN!" Ichigo shouted as he crawled over to make sure she was ok.

"Don't worry I will kill the hollow and make sure your family is safe." The girl said before running down stairs. She was suddenly stopped whe she heard Ichigo scream which caused her to turn around ad see him force him self back on his feet. Ichigo suddenly screamed as he tryed to pry himself free from what ever was holding him still.

"Wait stop! If you contiue your soul will..." She began but was cut off as she watch Ichigo force himself free movign his arms back to his side lightly panting. Before she could come out of her shock Ichigo quickly ran pass her and down the stairs hopeing to safe Yuzu.

"How did he do that with human will-power alone? I have never heard of that ever happening before?" She thought to her self before shaking it off ad takig off after Ichigo. "WAIT!" She called seeing him continue to run down stairs. "Yuzu. Dad." Was all Ichigo thought as he ran dow the stairs before getting to the bottom and seeing something that was most definetly not human.

"Th...this is...a hollow." Ichigo thought upon seeing te creature. He looked to his side seeing his father on his side near the wall blood covering his back. The creature suddenly turned his head looking directly at Ichigo now. Suddenly, it lifted its arm showing it was holding something. That somethig was yuzu who had a cut on the side of her face. "Ichigo" was all she said as she saw him. "Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted as he ran at the hollow. "Let go of my sister!" He shouted getting ready to swing that baseball bat he held.

The hollow suddenly drew its free arm back before sending it out at Ichigo and hitting him directly in the head. It then pulled its arm back bring Ichigo outside the house throught the hole it made in the wall. Ichigo grunted as he felt his back hit the ground befor looking back at the creature. It was about to smash Yuzu into him before the Girl came out from the hole and cutting the hollow in the arm cutting it off making it release Yuzu who got caught by Ichigo.

"Yuzu are you ok?" Ichigo said shaking her lightly hopping she was ok. "Keep focused boy. Do not worry your family's soul's were not devoured by the hollow." She said causing Ichigo to sigh happily. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Wait I thought you said hollows go after the person with the strongest spirital energy?" Ichigo asked her. "Then there is obviously someone with stronger energy near by." She replied. Ichigo hen noticed something. The hollow seemed to keep its eyes on him watching him. Suddenly Ichigo got up running into the street infront of the house. "Hey over here!" Ichio said causing the hollow to run after him. "No you idiot don't make it come after you!" She screamed.

Upon seeing the hollow open its mouth to eat Ichigo the shinigami quickly jumped infront of him letting the hollow bite her in the shoulder but using her katana to cut the hollows shoulder. This caused the hollow to scream in pain picking her up with its mouth and throwing her so she hit a street light and causing her to grunt in pain. Ichigo quickly ran up to her checing if she was ok.

"Hey are you ok? Can you get back up and fight that hollow anymore?" Ichio asked. She slowly slid her head up and shook it saying no. "I can't fight anymore." She said looking at him. "Do you want to save your family?" She asked him earning a quick yes from Ichigo. "Then take my sword and stab it threw your heart." She said pulling the sword up and pointing it at him.

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments beofre hardening his gaze and grabing tha blade of the sword and pointing it at my heart. The hollow who was attacking stared at them then began to run at them. "What's your name?" Ichigo asked her quickly. "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She said as Ichigo stabbed the sword in his heart.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came up blowing everything away. Appearing from the wind came out Ichigo wearing a black kimono with white sash like Rukia, but he was also holding a large clever like katana. All of a sudden Ichigo was behind the hollow its arm coming off. "His sword its incredibly large. How those a human let alone a male human have so much spirit energy?" Rukia asked herself staring at Ichigo with surprised eyes.

The hollow turned around just in time to see Ichigo hold up his sword then bring it down right upon his mask like head cutting it straight down the middle. "That's for hurting everyone in my family." Ichigo said as the hollow turned into some tye of dust that flew into the sky disappearing.

Ichigo suddenly found himself very tired falling to his knees. He looked up and saw Rukia slowly walking to him now in a pure white kimono. "Sleep your family is safe now." She said as Ichigo felt his eyes shut falling unconcious. "I only meant to give him half my power but he somehow took all of it. A male shinigami this will defenitly get people's attention."

Rukia sighed as she looked at Ichigo unconcious on the ground. "You will now have more greater responsibilites. You will be the first male shinigami don't make me regret this.

**Chapter one End**

**Please review this story and I may post some of them. I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Male Shinigami**

Ichigo groaned as he opening his eyes as he opened looking around seeing that he is in his room."What the hell happened yesterday I can't remember a thing?" Ichigo asked himself as he tried to remember what happened."GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Isshin as he came in threw the door kicking Ichigo directly in the face. Ichigo sat there on his bed for a few moments before growing a tick mark and grabbing Isshin by his shirt threw him directly out his window.

"You retarded old man!" Ichigo shouted as he threw Isshin out the window making him land on the ground with and "oof" pickin up dust at the same time. Ichigo sighed looking annoyed as always with before getting his eternal scowl and getting dressed in his High School uniform and walking downstairs. He was about to greet Yuzu and Karin but froze suddenly.

There where the wall should be was a giant hole instead. Upon seeing that memories of yesterday night finally came back to him like a bad hangover. Rukia, Hollows, and Plus. He remembered how he met Rukia last night thinking she was a robber, how he learned of hollowsa and plus, how he tried to fight a hollow trying to save his sister Yuzu from the hollow, how Rukia saved him from being eaten and getting hurt in the process, Rukia giving him her shinigami powers so he could save his family, how he killed the hollow, and how he went unconcious afterwards.

"So thats what happened. I am just glad that everything turned out pretty well. I just hope I never have to deal with that again." Ichigo thought to himself as he continued to stare at the hole. "Surprising isn't it." Isshin said as he came in suddenly threw the hole causing Ichigo to jump back in surprise.

"A truck crash's directly into our house and barely anything gets broken and no one gets hurt at all. It's a miracle." Isshin said with a big smile. "Ya and to think there are four people in here and yet not a single one of us noticed at all." Karin said sounding slightly suspisious about it.

"Well I am just very glad that no one got hurt what's so ever while we were asleep." Yuzu said smiling at everyone. "Now come on everyone I made breakfeast let's eat before everything gets cold." Yuzu said with her regular smile as she served everyone there food. Un-aware to everyone was a pair of eye's watching them as they enjoyed there food.

**xxxAt Schoolxxx**

"Tatsuki-chan!" Screamed a well-endowned orange haired girl running donwn the hall. She was wearing the casual female student uniform, and also had Shoulder length orange hair. She had a big smile as she ran to her friend. Tatsuki quickly turned around smiling at her friends Inoue Orihime. Said girl being Arisawa Tatsuki was wearing the same uniform as Orihime, but she had spiky tomboyish hair barely going pass her ear's.

"Oh hey Orihime what's up?" She asked as Orihime ran up to her. "Oh just enjoying today it's quite lovely today isn't it?" She replied as she smiled at her friend as they began walking. "Ya it is pretty nice today kidna warm actually." Tatsuki said as they continued to walk. They walked in silence about to turn a corner before Orihime was suddenly knocked down by none other then Ichigo.

"Oh no I bumped into Kurusaki-kun I hope he's not mad." Orihime said looking up at him. "Inoue you better watch were your going next time." Ichigo said as he helped her up. "Hey hey hey." Tatsuki suddenly begane glaring at Ichigo. "If anyone should watch where there going it should be the person with bright orange hair." Tatsuki said before looking at Orihime for a second then back at Ichigo.

"I mean the... " She tried to come up with something but Orihime cut her off. "It's ok Tatsuki-chan I am sure Kurusaki-kun didn't mean to do that on purpose." Orihime said still smiling do a little bit of red on her cheeks barely noticeable but still noticable none the less. "If it makes you fell better then I am sorry Inoue." Ichigo said turning to Orihime. "You better" Tatsuki mumbled as they started walking.

As soon as they turned a corner out came running Asano Keigo. He had brown shoulder length hair and was wearing the regular school uniform. "Ichigooooooo!" He shouted only to meet Ichigo's face directly in his face. "Sup Keigo." Ichigo said as he walked into class followed by Keigo who was mumbling "Ichigo same old cold bastard" to himself.

After walking in they were shortly followed by Kojima Mizuiro. Mizuiro was wearing te uniform but unlike most students he wore a gray jacket over it making him a little more noticeable from everyone else around the school. "Good morning everyone how are all you today?" Mizuiro asked earning him a few hello's and good from everyone else.

"Oh did you guys hear about the new student joining our class today?" Keigo asked everyone who looked at him curious. "I hope she is really nice unlike Ichigo here." Keigo continued earning him a punch from said person. "Oh would you happen to be talking about me by any chance?" A new voice called but to Ichigo it sunded familiar.

Everyone turned to see standing in a school uniform was Rukia Kuchiki. "You again!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed at Rukia getting strange looks from everyone. " I belive you took me for the wrong person. My name is Kuchiki Rukia pleasure to meet you." She said holding her hand out to shake Ichigo's.

Ichigo looked down and his eye's went wide upon seeing writing in her hand saying to keep calm and see her after school. He sighed before he looked at her and nodded at her. What ever she wanted after school probably wasn't going to be good he just hoped it wouldn't be i big problem.

**xxxAfter School Behind The Schoolxxx**

Ichigo groaned as he stood beind the school laying under a tree completly bored as he waited for Rukia to come. "Man what is taking her so long i am getting really bored waiting here." Ichigo thought as he continued to wait for Rukia. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone coming over causing him to look over and seeing Rukia walking up.

"Ugh finally you came. What took you so long?" Ichigo said as he place a hand on the tree to help pick him up quicker. "We need to talk about something very important right now." Rukia said ignoring him question. Ichigo stared at her for a few moments before he walked over to her.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked as he got infront of her. Rukia sighed as she suddenly pulled on a glove that was red with black flames surrounded by blue ones with a white skull in the middle. She quickly walked up to him pressing her palm aainst his stomach. She blushed lightly upon feeling his rock hard stomach. "So hard he must do a lot of physical training." Rukia thought before shaking it off and watching Ichigo go into his shinigami form.

"Hey what the hell?" Ichigo asked as he looked down seeing that he was in the black hakama that was standard wear for shinigami. "Do to an unforseen miscalculation on my part you have fully taken my shinigami powers. So with that said you will need to take up responsibility and do my job." She said surprising Ichigo.

"NO WAY!" Ichigo shouted earning him a surprised EEP from Rukia causing him to pause for a moment seeing her look away her cheeks now slightly red. "Anyway sorry to tell you but no way am i going to take up that kind of job. That was just a one time thing so i could save my family." Ichigo told her but before she could say anything a scream that came from a little boy caught there attention.

They both looked to see a kid with short brown hair wearing a striped oraneg shirt with brown shorts with a chain on his chest running from a hollow that had a long body with six legs. Ichigo was about to go and spring into action before he was stopped by Rukia. "I thouht you weren't going to take up my job?" She asked him causing his eyes to go wide.

"What but i can't just stand bac while that kid is being attacked!" Ichigo countered as he stared at Rukia. "You can't just help people just because it is an inconfinance. If you attack that hollow then you are agreeing to go around the town helping more souls and defeating more hollows." Rukia said causing Ichigo to look at her then the kid.

"Damn it fine!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped forward catching the hollow by surprise and cutting him directly down the middle of his mask. "Good choice." Rukia said smiling as she watch Ichigo use soul burial on the boy sending him to soul society. He stood there for a few moments before walking over to Rukia his face in the usuall scowl.

"So now what?" He simply asked as they stood there looking at each other. "I am not really sure there are no hollow around at the moment." She said taking out a phone and looking at it. "Well if thats the case I guess I will be in my house its getting late and i am getting pretty tired." He said walking over to his body.

It took him a while but he was able to get inside his body. Afterwards he gave a quick stretch of his limbs before walking in the direction of his home. "I'll see you later then Rukia." Ichigo said as he walked away. Rukia stared at him for a bit before she begane walking away as well feeling tired herself.

**xxxIchigo's Roomxxx**

Ichigo yawned as he closed the door to his room before walking over falling face first into his pillow on his bed groaning. "Man looking at my body while it wasn't moving on the ground with my own eyes is extremelly creepy. I hope i won't have to do that to many times." He thought as he laid in his bed.

Suddenly, Yuzu came in threw the door calling his name causing him to look up at her. "Hey nee-san do yu know where my pajamas are right now?" Yuzu asked getting a confused look from Ichigo. "No why are you asking me anyways wh would I know where your pajamas are Yuzu?" Ichigo said confused.

"Waa no need to be so mean about it nee-san!" Yuzu whined before slamming the door causing Ichigo to groan again. "Well why did you think that I would know where they are in the first place? Why didn't you just ask Karin you two share the same room anyways!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Do you mind quieting down I am very tired from the school work today and i would highly appreciate some rest." Rukia said suddenly poking her head out of the closet. "Oh ya sure no problem i am ti..." Ichigo begame but stopped himself upon realizing Rukia was in his rooms closet while wearing Yuzu's said pajama's.

He stood there proccesing what was happening in his room before a tick mark grew on his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM CLOSET!" Ichigo shouted extremelly angry finding her there. "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING YUZU'S PAJAMA'S!" Ichigo finished still staring at Rukia.

"First of all i have no where else to sleep. Second of all what else do you expect me to where while going to sleep?" She said sounding very casual. Ichigo groaned throwing his head back slamming it against his pillow. "Know what after today I just don't care right now. I wil deal with it later." He said Turning off the lights before finally falling asleep.

**xxx Time Skip Two Daysxxx**

It has been two days since Ichigo agreed to become a subsitute soul reaper for Rukia. It has been in his words "Hell on earth" with him having to deal with all the hollows appearing all of a sudden. He was always extremelly tired after he was done with it all, but he was begining to get the hang of it his sword skills improving with each hollow he thougth.

While they were free durring the last two days Rukia would teach him how to improve his sword skill and how to take down hollows easier. As much as he hate to admit it he slihtly enjoyed being a soul reaper. And if what Rukia told him was true then surprisingly he was the only MALE shinigami which surprised him.

At the moment Ichigo was walking with Rukia to some shop she told him about that helped her settle in the world of the living after losing her shinigami powers. "hey now that I think about it how do people see you if only people with spiitual power like me can?" Ichigo asked her as they continued to walk.

"Oh the answer to that is quite easy." She began to explain. "You see my spirit is in what we shinigami call a gigai. A gigai is an artificule body used for when shinigami are in the world of the living but are weak at the moment. They use them to hide our spiritual energy so we are not attacked by hollows while we are week." She finished explaining.

"Ahh were here now." Rukia said pointing to a small shop which Ichigo noticed was a small cady shop. They walked up to it seeing two female kids sweeping the porch. One girl had short red hair in two small pigtails wearing what looked like a p.e and brown shorts. Next to her was a small shy looking girl wearing the same thing but had longer black hair also in two pigtails and some hair between her eyes.

They both looked up before the girl with black hair walked up. "Hello Kuchiki-san is this the boy you wanted to meet Unohona-sama?" Asked the girl. "Hello Ururu-chan Jenta-chan yes this is Kurusaki Ichigo the male shinigami I want Unohona-san to meet." Rukia said smilling at the girls.

"Aww Kuchiki-sama welcome the manager is waiting in the tea room for the two of you." Said a tall girl at least a inch shorter then Ichigo. She had shoulder length black hair ad had on a white shirt with brown pants and had a green apron over her clothing. "Thank you very much Tesani-san. I will go see him now." Rukia said walking into the house followed by Ichigo getting looks from Tensai, Ururu, and Jenta.

They walked for a bit before opening a sliding door and walking in to see a young women. She had shoulder length blond here with it splitting in the middle like Ururu. She was wearing a green open shirt that showed a bit of clevege and matching pants. She also wore a black haori with white dimonds on the bottom and a green and white hat.

She seemed to be looking over Ichigo from head to toe. After a while she gave Ichigo a small smile that -for reasons he did not understand- made him feel a little nervous. "Well hello there handsome. I see Rukia didn't lie when she said you had a strong spiritual pressure." She said winking at Ichigo who's cheeks tured slightly red.

"And now I feel uncomfortable." Ichigo said slowly walking out the door. "Before you leave you should know my name is Kisuke Unohona." She said blowing him a kiss which in turn caused Ichigo to leave quickly. "You didn't need to do that you know." Rukia said. "Ya but i couldn't help it. He is rather cute do." Unohona replied smirking.

Rukia sighed as she slowly walked out running to catch up with Ichigo. Unohona stared at where Ichigo was standing before giving a small smile. "Kurusaki Ichigo huh? You should be fun to play with for a bit." Unohona said smilling. She sat there for a few moments before realizing something. "Huh so thats why Yourochi likes to tease boys so much." She said out loud.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Now if anyone has noticed or not I will not be including Kon, Uryuu, or Chad in this story do to the fact that Ichigo will be the only guy with te ability to use spiritual powers.**

**I know this those not explain Kon but to be honest I can not do Kon I would fail horribly.**

**I am sorry if you are a Kon fan, but I just can't do Kon.**

**Also I shall Make a POLL on who should go capture Rukia. I will put a captains full name and i want you to vote who will go to get Rukia. That captain will also bring her vice-captain. **

**So please vote on who you would like to get Rukia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Male Shinigami **

**Well I had the poll open for a bit cause I want to continue writing this badly.**

**To my surprise the captain that will be going to get Rukia will be Komamura Sanjani.**

**Also I shall be posting the harem on my profile so people know who will be in it. **

**If I missed anyone you would want in it please pm me.**

"Gotta cha!" Screamed Ichigo bringing down his sword on a hollow cutting it cleanly in half. "Nice shot there Ichigo." Rukia complimented watching the hollow turn into spirit dust as he liked to call it. "So now that the hollows are gone what you feel like doing now?" Ichigo asked feeling slightly bored since there was nothing to do.

"Hmm lets see we can go over to see Unohona-san? What do you think?" Rukia asked him. "No way I always feel very unconfortable over there. It feels like someoen is always looking me up from head to toe but when I look around all i see is some black cat."Ichigo told her.

"Oh well then how about we walk for a bit then?" She suggested. "Ok that seems fine. Oh wait let me go get something very quickly." Ichigo said running off still in shinigami form. "Wonder what he's going to get? I guess it could be his body." Rukia thought before suddenly freezeing where she was as a sudden wheight fell upon her.

"We have finally found you Kuchiki Rukia." A feminem voice called. Rukia quickly turned around seeing a thin female wearing a shinigami hakama but had a white sleveless haori with the number 7 on it. She also wore gloves and a mask not leaveing a bit of see able skin. She also had a regualar sized zanpaktou strapped to her side.

Next to her was another Shinigami with short black hair and sunglasses. She wore the casual shinigami hakama and also had a zanpaktou strapped to her side. She had a plate strapped to her forearm the had a 7 on it also. "Captian Komamura Sajani and Vice-Captain Tetsuzaemon Ia!" Rukia said her eyes wide in fear.

"Hello there Rukia-san. It has been quite a while since you have been to the Soul Society. Everyone has been worried that you have died since we have not been able to find your reiatsu, but now here we are. You have been very hard to find." Spoke Sajani staring at Rukia threw her mask while drawing her zanpaktou.

"Good Ichigo is not here it would have cost a lot of un-needed problems." Rukia thought before jumping backwards dodgeing Sajani's blade. Sajani quickly raised her blade about to strike Rukia but all of a sudden a black and orange blur came hitting her in the head kncoking her helmet off. "Damn it!" Rukia screamed in her mind.

Ichigo planted his feet on the ground sliding to a stop pointing his zanpaktou at the two shinigami. Sajani growled slightly surprising Ichigo before getting up and showed her face to everyone. Ichigo's eyes widened upon seeing she was a wolf as did Sajani upon seeing Ichigo was a guy.

They continued to stare at each other wide eyed before Sajani spoke up. "Are you a male shinigami?" She asked getting a nod from Ichigo. "Are you a wolf?" Ichigo asked her also earning a nod. "Is it weird i find that slightly attractive?" Ichigo said getting him a deep blush from Sajani who looked down finding the ground more intresting.

"He finds me attractive even do I am a werewolf!?" Sajani thought to her self her fur turning red showing she was blushing. She quickly shook her head before turning to look at Ichigo. "You are a male but you are also a shinigami. May-taicho would very much like to observe your body to see how you are able to use your powers." Sajani said

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments before blushing. "Please don't tell me you mean rape." Ichigo begged. Everyone stared at him for a few moments completly shocked thinking Sajani meant that. "N-no I don't mean she will rape you. I think" She finished causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Well then time for you to come with us." She said raising her zanpaktou in the air and bringing it down. Ichigo quickly brought up his own blocking Sanjai's zanpaktou but to his surprise it completly broke trew his letting her cut him from his left shoulder to left hip. After she pulled her sword back a little bit of blood came out of Ichigo creating a puddle on the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed running up to her friend but got caught by Ia who used her sword hilt hittin her in the stomach knocking her out. Ia quickly picked up her up placing the sort girl on her shoulder. Sajani walked up to Ichigo who stared back at her. He quickly began trying to get back up only getting to his knee's before Sajani grabbed his head picking him up.

"Wow you are very strong." Ichigo stated looking at Sajani. "I get that a lot from the other shinigami." She said simply throwing Ichigo on her shoulder. "Umm by any chance would you be willing to let me and Rukia stay?" Ichigo asked. "I understood why you would want to be left here but why are you willing to risk your life for Rukia-san here?"

"Cause I have her to thank for giving me my powers. So if she is in danger I am willing to help." Ichigo told her. Sajani stared at him for a few moments before grabing her zanpaktou and pointed at a tree. Ichigo wondered what she was doing untill she turned it opening somekind of door both Sajani and Ia walked threw it.

**xxxSoul Societyxxx**

The only thing Ichigo could see was a bright light. A bright Light that went on for miles on end. "Ugh why is it so bright here?" Ichigo asked kinda tired of being carried around by the wolf girl. "Honestly I have no idea it really annoys my eyes when i have to walk threw here." Sajani said only for Ichigo to pull his sword that was frozen in half up and blocking the light from here eyes.

"Oh um thank you vesy much Kurusaki-san." She thanked blushing lightly. "Well I was tought to treat a women the best no matter what just the way I grew up. I always told myself to treat a women the best i can." Ichigo said only causing her to bluch even more. "Well i am not techniqualy a women." She said sounding slightly sad.

Ichigo jumped up surprising her landing on his feet and walking on the side of her. Ichigo then realized he was a bit shorter then her. "Hey now don't think so down on yourself your a very beautiful women even if you are a wolf." Ichigo said giving her a quick smile. This earned him a very deep bluch from Sajani who quickly looked down hinding her blush.

Suddenly Sajani realized he was walking along side her and Ia now. "You could run away if you wanted to right now why don't you?" She asked confused. "Well not much point now without womethign to use to defend my self and i have no idea where I am now." He said." I guess that makes sence to me." Sanjai thought before grabbing him and picking him up again.

"Do you really need to carry me?" Ichigo asked slightly annoyed at being carried around. "Yes since the Captain-Commander will be mad if i let you walk on your own." She explained. "Who is the Captain-Commander?" Ichigo asked slightly curious. "He is the head of the Gotei thirdteen." She told him. "And they are?" Ichigo pressed on.

"They are are thirdteen guard squads that protect the world of the living." She said untill the bright light started to shine down. "Where here." She said stopping letting Ichigo look around his eyes now wide. "Wow this place is big." Ichigo said earning him a small giggle from Sajani before she continued to walk with Ia.

Ichigo noticed after walking a bit that there where only women here meaning he really was the only male shinigami. He also noticed that the women around stopped and turned to look at him and Rukia. He heard things like'Is that a male?' and 'how the hell is a male here?'.

Ichigo continued to look around feeling slightly unconfortable from all the women around here looking at him with curious looks. Sanjai and Ia continued to walk before getting to some kind to a door. The door was pretty simple plain slideing door like the one's in unohona's house. Sajani qucikly grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open showing a room full of people. All women by the way.

All the women semmed to stop when they noticed that Ichigo was in the room. "What is the meaning of this!?" Screamed a women wearing the same as Sajani but had a 11 on it. Her hair was spiked in a thorn like with bells attached to them. She also wore an eyepatch on her rght eye. Ichigo then noticed that her hakama was open in the fron showing her breast but lucky for him she had bandages around them.

Sajani dropped Ichigo on the grown carelessly earning her an 'ow' from said male shinigami. "I have brought this boy with me along with Kuchiki Rukia. It seems she helped him obtain shinigami powers making this boy a shinigami." She explained. An young women wearing the same clothes but had scars all over her body suddenly spoke up. "A male with shinigami powers? Immposible! It has been learned that all males can not use spirit energy nor have any so what makes this single boy any different." She told them.

"I can feel an immense amount of spiritual pressure from this boy. It is about a captain's level." Spoke a women wearing the same thing but had her zanpaktou strapped to her back and had to pig tails behind her head. She seemed to be looking over Ichigo making him feel rather awkward. "My life is really strange right now." Ichigo deadpanned. "Well you are captured by a wolf lady and brought to a world that should be immposible for you to see let alone get to. I would say that qualifies as 'strange'." Said a women who had a straw hat and a flower kimono over her clothing.

"I find it quite intresting to find a boy who is able to use spiritual pressure actually. I can be able to conduct many expiriments on him." Spoke a women wearing the same uniform but had on a strange hat that pointed to the right. She seemed to wear some kind of make-up as well and wore blue nail polish. Ichigo noticed that the middle nail on her right hand was way longer then the others.

Ichigo gulped slightly at the look she seem to be giving him making him nervous. "It will be enjoyable to explore '_every_' part of his young body." She said putting extra meaning to the word every while also licking her lips earning her a shiver from Ichigo. A women with white hair suddenly walked up to him. She also wore the same uniform. Back hakama white haori.

"What is your name boy?" She asked curiosity clear in her voice. "Ichigo. Kurusaki Ichigo." He told her. "I am Hitsugaya Toshyori Captain of the Tenth division." She introduced holding a hand out to him. Ichigo took her hand in his not noticing her small blush on her cheeks and shook it. "Nice to meet you Toshyori." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Thats itsugaya-taicho to you!" She suddenly screamed at him causing Ichigo to flinch. "Y-yes ma'am." Ichigo said. Toshyori quickly walked back to where she was standing while everyone else watched Ichigo stand back up. "So what you gonna do wth me kill then let the Captain over there cut me open?" Ichigo asked. "I belive we should keep him in the 12th division were I can work throughly on his young body." Spoke the hat captain.

She suddenly walked up to him grabbing his chin and moving his head around looking all over. She licked her lips in a way only Ichigo could see but none of the other captains. "I belive we should have a vote on how we should handle this either by having him go to May-taicho or have him learn the powers of being a shinigami and to stay here in in Soul Society." Spoke the women with pig tails.

"Ok then all in favor of him going to the 12th division captain Kurotsuchi May raise your hand." Said the scar'd captain. The only hand to actually go up was said captain causin her to scowl. "All in favor of him staying in Soul Society as a shinigami please raise your hand." Everyone except May's hand's went up causing her scowl to grow even more. "Ara ara May-taicho if you keep like that your face will freeze." Said a women with a braid in front of her. She seem to have a smile that last forever.

That just cause May to grow an even bigger scowl. "Now then allow me to introduce us." She spoke. "From squad one to twelve I will introduce them." She said before pointing at the captains. "From first to last there names are Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Sui-Feng, Jin Ichimaru, Unohana Retsu, Aishen Souske, Byakuna Kuchiki, Sajani Komamaru, Shisi Kyoraku, Kame Tosen, Toshyori Hitsugaya, Kenchani Zaraki, May Kurotsuchi, and Juni Ukitake." She finished.

"Ok so there are thirdteen captains total correct?" Ichigo asked just to make sure. "Yes." Was all Onohana said. "Well as much as intresting as I find this I can't stay here in Soul Society. I have to go back to my family. If I stay here they will become worried I don't want my sisters crying because I don't come home." Ichigo said causing the Captain-Commander to stroke her chin.

"How about this you shall work as a subsitute shinigami. You can stay in the huan world but you will come here every now and then to keep check." She said not really asking. "I have the feeling I don't really have a choice here do I?" Ichigo asked earning nod's from everyone causeing him to be in a corner with a dark cloud over him. A few of the captains giggled lightly at his misfourtane. "Fine i'll do it." He said getting back up still having the same scowl.

"Ok then for the week by human time I will have one captain watch you. Do I have any volunteers for this assignment?" The Captain-Commander asked. "I belive i should be more then enought to watch him with out him knowing." Sui-Feng said. "Oh i belive I should do it. I could make sure he is in perfect health." Unohana said smiling but everyone froze upon noticing a dark arura around her.

"N-never mind then what you say makes sence." Sui-Feng said now creeped out. "Come along then Kurusaki-san." Unohana said walking out. "Just Ichigo is fine I am not a fan of honorifics Unohana." Ichigo said. "Ah ok then as you with Ichigo." She replied walking out Ichigo following her out. They walked for a couple of minutes Ichigo still noticing that that the female shinigami continued to watch him whispering.

Ichigo all of a sudden flinched upon feeling someone grope his ass. He instantly turned around only to see to shinigami smirking at him. "What do we have here? A male shinigami I presume." Said the girl on the right. She wore the usual shingami hakama and had waist length green hair with matching eyes. On his left was a girl who looked exactly like her.

"Indeed sis it appears that a male actually has shingami powers." The other girl on his left said they both began to walk around him looking him over. "Hmm tall, broody, and handsome. I like this guy. Do the orange dyed hair is kinda weird. Why orange?" She asked. "Its not dyed this is my natural hair color." Ichigo said looking annoyed. "People ask you that question a lot don't they." Asked right gettting a nod from Ichigo.

"Now now lets leave Ichigo alone girls i need to bring him somewhere important." Unohana said. "Ooh Ichigo huh? Well see you later Ichigo-kun." Said left before they both walked away. "Who were they?" Ichigo asked curious. "They were Nana-san and Momo-san. Be careful around some of the girls here in Soul Society they can be very sexual to the opposite sex." Unohana warned.

Ichigo shivered slightly when a thought hit him. "There is no way some girl would rape me here right?" Ichigo asked himself. Ichigo continued to follow Unohana until they came upon a place that slightly reminded him of the 1st division barraks. They walked in until comming to a door then stopping. "This is my office you shall get a check up and here we will exchange Rukia-san shinigami powers and awaken your own." She said before a women with sliver hair and brown eyes walked in.

She wore the usuall shingami hakama but she had a plate tyed to her forearm that had the kanji that said Vice-Captain. "Welcome back Unohana-taicho." She greeted but she froze upon seeing Ichigo. She looked him over from top to bottom growing a blush on her cheeks. "Um hello there I am Isane Kotetsu p-pleasure to meet you." She said her face gettting redder while hold out a shakeing hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her hand before reaching out and shakeing it not noticing Isane's face getting even redder which should be phisycally immposible. "Nice to meet you." Ichigo said simply. "My name is Ichigo Kurusaki." He finished. "You see Isane-chan Ichigo here is going to be the first male shinigami." Unohana said as if it was a simple thing. This only caused her eyes to go wide.

"Oh well then that shall be intresting Unohana-taicho." She simply said before walking away. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-san." She said getting a wave from Ichigo. "She seems nice." Ichigo said getting a nod from Unohana. "Well time to knock you unconcious." Unohana said. "Oh sure o...wait what?" Ichigo asked only to get hit in the neck. "Hush now Ichigo-san. When you wake up everyting will be fine then. Unohana said picking him up and taking him to her private office.

**End**

**Now I been getting some question and yes the names for Unohana and Unohono are different Unohana is the medic while Unohono is the genderbend of Urahara.**

**Also I have a poll up that will be up for a bit. It will hange the story depending on who you choose so make sure you choose who you want. P.m. me of yo want to know who you choose will change the story.**

**I hope everyone votes so i can continue this story.**

**And don't worry I will continnue the story while the poll is on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Male Shinigami**

**xxxUnknown Areaxxx**

"...it!" Ichigo finished trying to stop Unohana before noticing he was outside. And on the side of a skyscraper. He paled upn noticing that fact and looked around tryin to see what was going on. "So my holder is a male I see." A male voice called causeing Ichigo to look up seeing an aged man wearing a black cloak with shades looking back at him. He also had shoulder length black hair. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked confused who this man is.

"To most people I am sure they would be freaking out do to the fact that they are floating on the side of a sbkyscraper." The man said looking at Ichigo who wore his shinigami hakama. "Well honestly I expected something worse." Ichigo deadpanned. "Well then allow me to introduce myself. I am the zanpakutou you weild Zangetsu." He introduced. "Ichigo Kurusaki. Nice to meet you Zangetsu." Ichigo introduced. "Where are we anyways?" Ichigo asked.

We are in your Inner World. This is the place where you can learn the name of your zanpakutou and where you can learn bankai." Zangetsu explained. " This place is what you made your Inner World appear as. These skyscrapers are you hopes and dreams for the future." He finished. Ichigo looked around seeing the tall skyscrapers that reach as high as the clouds.

"Sadly, I am not the only one you will be meeting here." Zangetsu said looking behind Ichigo. Out of nowhere Ichigo felt small hands wrap around him moveing around his chest. "What the hell!" Ichigo said turning his head to see a girl. She had pale white skin with matching hair that went to her waist. Ichigo also noticed that she also wore a Hakama like other shinigami but her's was white.

**"Why hello there King."** She said smirking noticing Ichigo growwing a blush on his cheeks. "Who are you do shinigami have two different zanpakutou?" Ichigo asked getting a no from the pale white girl. **"I'm what you would call an Inner Hollow."** At that Ichigo quickly turned around completly and jumpped away landing next to Zangetsu. "Why the hell is there a hollow in my head!?" Ichigo asked and screamed at the same time. "Honestly I don't have an answer to that question Ichigo. Why or better yet how is it you are here?" Zanetsu asked.

The hollow simply smirked her eyes looking excited. It was then that Ichigo noticed them. The eye color was a deep yellow while the usual white part of the eye was pitch black. He didn't now why but they seemed to captivate him wanting him to coe closer to her. He quickly shook that feeling away. "So how are you here then?" Ichigo asked prefering to watch her plump lips instead of her eyes.

**"The reason I am here is cause..."** She paused creating a dramatic silence in the air causing both Ichigo and Zanetsu to lean forward. **"I want to be."** She said simply while smiling playfully at them watching ichigo fall face first into the ground. "That was mean." Ichigo dead panned. Ichigo got up sighing but then noticed she was qirectly infront of him. He was about to back away when she suddenly grabbed his arms moving them like he was about to get something big. What she did next make Ichigo turn the color of his name stake.

She jumpped into his arms making Ichigo carry her bride-style. She seemed to be snuggling into Ichigo's chest. "Is she purring?" Ichigo asked him self and surprisingly she was sounding slightly like a cat. She looked up at him smirking. **"Mmm your so warm and comfty."** she said cuddling up to him even more. "I am confused on what is going on here." Ichigo stated getting a sweat drop from zangetsu. **"Oh come on hasen't a girl ever come up to you and try seduceing you so you two could have hot and stemy sex all day and night?" **She asked as if it was a common thing.

At that moment Ichigo's face became so red it could put that shy ninja girl in that shonen he red to shame. "NO I HAVE NOT!" Ichigo said his face red from emmbaressment and anger. **"Oh then allow me to help with that can't have my King here being a virgin now can I?"** She said why wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning upwards trying to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo did the one thing e could think of. He moved his arms and let the girl fall directly on her but. **"Meany"** She grumbled at him. "So now what? Ichigo asked turning to Zangetsu.

"Well now that we have created a connection I shall now be able to give you your own zanpakutou." Zangetsu said. All of a sudden everything started to go black in Ichgo's eyes. "Do not speak openly about your hollow. It will bring major issues to you." After that everythin went black.

**xxxUnohana's Officexxx**

Ichigo opeened his eyes quickly getting off the bed inside the office and walked to the broken sword on his side. "_Weild me and show your true strength Ichigo Kurusaki."_Ichigo heard zangetsu's voice tell him. He bent down grabbing his sword ad raiseing it. His eyes went wide upon seeing his sword chage shape before his very eyes.

**xxxSquad 4 Medic Roomxxx**

At the moment both Unohana and Isane were talking with a shinigami before they both froze completly upon feeling a strong amount of spiritual energy coming from Unohana's office. Directly after this happened she and Isane ran to her office zanpakutou's drawen but when they entered they stopped and lowered there blades seeing Ichigo standing directly in front of them. Hold a zanpakutou nearly the same size as him. The blade had a beautiful black shine to it while showing plai silver near the sharp end of the blade. There were also wrappings surrounding the handle as well.

"Ara ara Ichigo-san you had me surprised when you let loose all that spiritual pressure I must admit it's stronger then a Captains I dare even say stronger then most of our Captains in the thirdteen guard squad." Unohana said smilling. She walked up walking around Ichigo who was looking at his zanpakutou. "So this is Zanngetsu I presume." Ichigo said more to him self. "Zangetsu?" Isane asked confused. "Ya Zangetsu the name of my zanpakutou spirit." He said.

"So you have met your zanpakutou inside your Inner World I take it?" Unohana asked curious. All she got for a reply was a nod from Ichigo. Ichigo was about to speak when Zaraki Kenchani burst threw the window. And by window I mean hole she made by running threw the wall. She had an insane smile looking around as if trying to find something. "Ok who is it? Who did that powerful energy belong to she must be extremlly strong." She said licking her lips.

Ichigo looked at her before noticeing something. Or rather someone. It was a very small girl with pink hair wearing a shinigami hakama and had a plate tied to her forearm that that looked like Isane's. "Ken-chan why is there a boy here?" She asked having a big smile pointing at Ichigo. "Oh that's some boy he can't be strong Yachiru I mean look at his sword its bro..." Kenchani stopped upon seeing Ichigo's sword growwing an insane smirk. She quickly grabbed her zanpakutou running at Ichigo slashing him.

Ichigo's eye's went wide as he brought his sword up blocking her sword. Everyone quickly noticed Ichigo was not struggling at all and was holding his sword with one hand. He put his second hand on it and pushed away Kenchani throwing her into the building behind her. "Ok any exact reason you attacked me?" Ichigo growled. The only answer he got was her running at him.

Ichigo reacted by raising his sword and slashing her directly down the middle. It cut threw her causing blood to come out. Everyone watched wide eyed before noticing Ichigo cut threw her badages around her chest. They slowly fell to the floor and as soon as they did Ichigo turn bright red seeing Kenchani's chest clear as day so he did the most intellegent thing he could do. He quickly turned around not looking at her. "Ara ara how bould of you Ichigo-san." Unohana said. " No no no that was an accident! I just forgot she wore bandages around that area!" He exclaimed.

"If you excuse me I am gonna run away now." And true to his word he ran away looking terrified. No one did anything before Kenchani stood back up. She looked down seeing her breast exposed. She stood there staring before smirking and looking in the direction Ichigo ran. "I am gonna rape him badly later on." She said licking her lips excitedly like when she got there. She quickly closed the opening in her hakama before running in the direction Ichigo took.

**xxxWith Ichigoxxx**

"Crap crap crap crap crap." Icigho thought as he ran. While he was running he noticed that the wrappings around his handle extended becoming larger and wrapping around his sword covering it. "Damn it what should I do I'm to young to die now!" Ichigo said while running. He continued to run before bumping into a girl who wore the usual hakama for a shinigami but had an orange sheat and strap on her side she also had some feathers in her hair.

"What ugly person dares run into me while I'm on my evening walk!" She said sounding anrgy before looking up and grew a blush fully on her cheeks upon seeing Ichigo. "H-hndsome." Was all she could think. "Ugh sorry bout that Ichigo said and was about to continue but felt someone grb his shoulder. He looked up and saw a beautiful women wearing a skin tight black suit and orange vest. She had golden cat like eyes and purple hair in a pony tail going to her shoulderblades.

"Why hello handsome I belive we should get out of here." She said with a smile before dissapearing along with Ichigo. The women Ichigo knocked down continued to stare at where Ichigo was before growwing a big smile and jumping up. "Yes finally someone with enough beauty that could be with me! I must tell Iseni-chan right away!" She exclaimed before running off in the direction she came from.

**xxxUnohono's Shopxxx**

Ichigo grunted as he fell on the floor looking up to see Unohono with a fan infront of her face covering half of it. "What the hell? How did i get here?" Ichigo asked confused. "Easy Ichigo-kun I had Yoroichi here go to Soul Society to get you. She had a senkaiman prepared to bring you back here to the world of the living." She said before noticing Ichigo's sword. "Aww I see you abtained your own zanpakutou. I hope its size is not because something else is so small." She said with a small giggle earning a blush from Ichgio.

"Ohh i am rather curious as well maybe I can get a peek to maek sure he's wrong." Yoroichi said walking up to Icigho and messing with the wrap around his waist making him blush even more. "I'm not using the word because someting else is small!" Ichigo stated angry. "Care to prove it then?" Youroichi asked as she started reaching down his pants only for Ichigo to jump away. "Damn perverts." Ichigo grumbled getting up. "Your sword is not in a sealed state?" Unohono asked souding surprised and confused. "Whats a sealed state?" Ichigo asked.

"A sealed state is when a zanpakutou is sealed into the form of a regular katana. Anyone who uses a shikai must seal there sword. The only exception i can tink of is a captain who's spiritual energy is to powerful to seal her sword." Unohono explained. "Let me guess Zaraki Kenchani." Ichigo said. "Oh you met her?" Yoroichi asked curious getting a nod from Ichigo. "I accidently cut her down the middle tearing off some bandages she wore." Ichigo said blushing at the memory of the the captain's breast. "Ooh someone's a little pervert ne?" Yoroichi said wrapping her arms around Ichigo pressing her breast into him.

Ichigo's face turned redder as he was about to speak up when suddenly a black and white blur came bursting in threw the window. Ichigo's eyes went wide upon seeing secdon division captain Sui-fung standing in the room. Ichigo noticed that she was about to speak before her eyes fell on Yoroichi. "Yor-Yoroichi-sama?" She asked a blush growwing on her cheeks. "Well if it isn't my little bee. How have things been with you as the second division Captain Bee-chan?" Yoroichi asked smilling. Ichigo was not sure if he was seeing things but he could have sworn he saw hearts comming from Sui-fung.

"Of course yoroichi-sama! I make sure to keep the division in perfeect condition." She said but stopped noticing her idol had her arms around the new and first male shinigami. "HOW DARE HE CORRUPT YOROICHI-SAMA! DON'T WORRY YOROICHI-SAMA I WILL BREAK HIS ATTENTION FROM HIM AND SHOULDER IT MYSELF SO YOU CAN REST PEACEFULLY WITH OUT A PERVERT ON YOU!" Sui-Fung thought in determination seeing Yoroichi rub her breast into Ichigo who had a deep blush on him. "The only one worth your love should be me Yoroichi-sama." She thought before walking up and grabbing Ichigo.

"Do to Yoroichi-sama bringing you here and me being the fastest captain so far I ave been switched with Unohana-taicho to watch over you now come with me." Sui-Fung said purposly throwing his arm into her breast while she walked away draggin him with her. "Ara ara my little bee seems to be taking the inititave with seducing Ichigo-kun." Yoroichi said smirking. "I wonder who she could have got that from trying to show her breast to get what she wants?" Unohono asked with a grin before getting smacked in the back of the head.

**xxxIchigo's Housexxx**

Ichigo groaned as he jump up on his bed. While on his way home with Sui-Fung he noticed that it grew dark outside. When he looked at the clock in his room he noticed that it was about 9:00 PM. He turned over now staring at the ceiling and sighed realizing he had school tommorow. He was about to go to sleep when he heard something fall to the floor. He looked over and saw -to his emmbaressment- that Sui-Fung had strip her clothing so she only wore black panties and a matching bra.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed loud enough only for her to hear while he leaned up wards. Sui-Fung looked at the floor hiding her blushing face as she walked over to Ichigo. When she got there she moved over his cover crawling in and placing her head directly on her chest. "I get very cold durring the night. May you hold me?" Sui-Fung and felt extremly disgusted with her self at what she was doing telling her self it was for her loved teacher.

Ichigo layed there contemplating what to do but simply sighed before wrapping his arms around her holding her close. Sui-Fung unintentionally cuddled up to his chest surprised by how warm his chest was. She also blushed deeply when she could not help but notice how strong his chest was as well. She slowly closed her eyes as she started to fall asleep along with Ichigo who fell asleep a few moments ago. "Why do I feel like this?" She asked her self.

**xxxIchigo's Room Morningxxx**

Ichigo yawned as he tried to get up but he ralized that something or someone was directly on his chest. He looked down seeing a nearly naked Sui-Fung on his chest and memorys of last night came back. Ichigo had no idea how to take it but he reached down stroking her hair slowly notincing how soft it was. This was the sight Sui-Fung awoke to. She realized that Ichigo seemed to think she was still asleep. "Heh i wish i could find a girl as beutiful as her." Ichigo told him self before slowly getting up and placing Sui-Fung on the bed.

He stood there for a moment before walking to his closet and getting a warm looking blanket walking back and placing it on her. "Ugh please don't wake up while I change please don't wake up will I change." Ichigo begged and if he was looking at Sui-Fung's face he would have seen her eyes snap open but then close, but not entirely letting Sui-Fung peek at Ichigo. Ichigo slowly stripped his shirt afterwards getting rid of his pants. Sui-Fun could feel her face getting very red at seeing him remove his underwear showing his un-erect six inch member.

"He's big and he is not even aroused!" Sui-Fung thought in shock. "Sui-Fung?" She heard Ichigo call. Her eyes oppened even more as she looked up seeing Ichigo. They stared at each other before Sui-Fung quickly hid under the blankets. "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" She screamed while hidding under the blanket. Ichigo quickly put on his school clothes before running out the door closing it with a slam. Sui-Fung threw the blankets off her whole face red from being caught peeking.

She sighed looking down but froze upon seeing a wet stain on her panties. "No no no no no no no no I couldn't have gotten aroused just from seing him thats immpossible." Sui-Fung told her self. She reached down rubbing her finger over her panties biting back a moan from rubbing her oppening.

**xxxLime Ahead Don't like Don't Read This Partxxx**

Sui-Fung reached down continuing to rub her panties bitting her lips to hide the moans she was close to letting out. When she realized that this was not gonna be enought she grabbed the straps on the sides and pulled her panites down showing her womanhood. She shiver when she felt the cold air touch her soaked pussy. She moaned while she rubbing the outside of her opening before penetrating it with her middle finger digging it into her pussy. "Ah god this feels amazing people must be lying if they say sex is better." Sui-Fung muttered to herself as she continued to dig her finger inside her pussy.

She panted very hard at a strong feeling she felt in her gut while she masturbated. "Agh Ichigo!" She screamed as she came over his bed. Her eyes widdened upon realzing what she said. She layed there for a mmoment before bringing her fingers to her opening again. "Agh Ichigo you feel so amazing in me! I want more!" Sui-Fung screamed as she continued to masterbate again this time putting two fingers instead of one.

She thrusted quickly into her pussy screaming out in pleasure. "Yes Ichigo! I'm your lover none of those other bimbo's!" Sui-Fung screamed before coming again now panting in pleasure. She crawled up the bed resting her head on Ichigo's pillow taking in the scent. "It smells like him." Sui-Fung told her self smiling. "I'll make you mine Ichigo. My one and only." She said before falling back asleep exhausted.

**xxxLime End Continue Reading Herexxx**

**xxxWith Ichigoxxx**

Ichigo at the moment was running on his way to school hopping not to be late. He suddenly felt a shiver going up his spine as he continued to run. "Why did I get a weird feelin all of a sudden?" He asked himself. **"Maybe some girl wants to fuck your brains out in Soul Society. There where a lot of sexy girls watching you."** Ichigo's hollow said giggling. That caused Ichigo's face to turn bright red while he continued to run unaware of what the future held.

**End**


End file.
